1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for staunching uterine bleeding comprising an expandable balloon and a tubular handle connected therewith for the insertion of the balloon into the uterine cavity, a hose for connecting the balloon to a fluid source, and means for supplying fluid under pressure to the balloon to effect and maintain the expansion thereof, the balloon being dimensioned to fill the uterine cavity at expansion and to exert pressure against the bounding wall thereof over substantially the total surface of said wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-A1-0 141 589 discloses a device of this kind which comprises a semi-rigid flexible rubber tube and an expandable balloon of elastic foldable material, which is connected to the tube and can be expanded by pressurized fluid, gas or liquid, being supplied to the balloon through the tube. In the prior art device the tube forms a handle for the insertion of the balloon into the uterine cavity.